Chuck's Final Stand
by Cap'n Morgan222
Summary: Requested one shot and first one shot ever! Hope you like it!


** Here is a one shot that was requested that I thought was pretty interesting. I'm gonna work on more soon. Here we go!**

The streets of Crawford were quiet as Chuck wandered down the street, his shovel held ready in his hands. Those people on the train had been nice to him. It had been a while since someone had shown him any kind of trust or kindness. He sighed, maybe he should've stuck with them...nah, he'd always been a loner, and it was probably best that he was on his own. That group was too noisy, too many people. If they didn't stop using those guns, they'd be walker food for sure.

Suddenly, a bell in an old church near by rang out *Dong* *Dong* *Dong*

Chuck immediately thought back to his saying, "Ask not for whom the bell tolls."

A group of walkers came stumbling around the corner, turning to face him with their cold lifeless eyes.

"It tolls for thee."

Chuck turned to run, but found that there were walkers coming out of the alleys and street behind him.

Chuck muttered a curse before clobbering the nearest walker with his shovel, sending it to the ground. He was surrounded. He looked desperately for a way to escape, his only option being a manhole in the center of the street. He ran to it. He tried to lift it with his bare hands, but the heavy lid wouldn't budge. Thinking quickly, he jammed the edge of his shovel into the crack and pressed down on it, moving the thick lid just enough for him to slide it off. The shovel cracked under the pressure, but he managed to grab the lid and slide it off. He grabbed the metal end of his broken shovel as he quickly lowered himself into the dark hole.

Undead arms swung at him as he climbed down the ladder, just barely avoiding their grasp. Before he could fully get down the ladder, an undead fell head first into the hole. Chuck grunted as the walker crashed into him and he lost his grip on the ladder. The two of them hit the hard floor of the sewer. Thankfully, Chuck's guitar saved him from the brunt force of the fall, unfortunately, it shattered into pieces, scattering across the tunnel. Chuck scrambled to his feet as the walker next to him stirred. He raised his shovel head and hit the walker on the back of its head, opening a large gash in its deteriorated head. Chuck bent over, trying to catch his breath, unfortunately his rest was cut short. Several more shamblers fell into the hole, hitting the concrete with horrific, bone crunching thuds. Some of the walkers landed on their heads, immediately ending their undead existence, while some dropped in feet first, their legs snapping as they hit the ground. The ones that survived immediately began to crawl towards Chuck, their now broken, useless legs trailing behind them. Chuck turned to run and cried out as a sudden pain shot through his leg. A wooden shard of his guitar had pierced the back of his calf. Blood dripped from the wound. He gritted his teeth as he yanked the shard out, causing more blood to leak from the injury. He limped away from the crawlers. Trying to lose them in the maze of tunnels. As he turned the corner, he ran head on into a tall form.

"Oof!" Chuck grunted as he stumbled back.

The walker turned to him, it's eyes glinting in the faint green glow of a maintenance light. Chuck reared back with his shovel and swung at the walker, aiming for its head. To his shock, the handle, slick with blood, went sailing out of his hand past the walker, skidding to a stop several feet behind the undead. Chuck cursed again as he drew his revolver, jamming it into the walkers mouth.

*BANG*

The enclosed tunnel amplified the already loud gunshot, resulting in a deafening boom. Chuck stumbled back, groaning, holding his ears and trying to relieve the loud ringing them.

Another sharp pain shot from his leg and he looked down. A crawler had sunk its teeth into his leg. He let out a shout as he turned and shot the crawler, falling to the ground as he did so. He succeeded in hitting it, but he knew what had happened. He'd been bit, and it was only a matter of time before he turned. Several walkers stumbled out of the darkened tunnels all searching for his blood. Chuck tried to stand but cried out as a wave of pain shot from his leg. He sat back down, propped up against a few pipes. His breathing came harder and he felt sweat dripping off his face. He sighed as he raised his gun. If he was going down, he was taking someone with him.

*BANG*

A female walker went down, a gaping hole in her head. Chuck counted off the spent bullet in his head. "Four." He muttered, taking aim once more.

*BANG*

Another undead fell. The tunnel smelled of rotten flesh and death. "Three."

*BANG*

The bodies of the undead fell on top of each other, yet they kept coming. "Two."

*BANG*

Another corpse collapsed.

The remaining walkers fell on the old man as he raised his gun to his head. A searing pain exploded inside him as they tore into his stomach.

"One."

*BANG*

The sound of the old man's final shot reverberated through the tunnel. With it, went his life.

**So...that happened... Actually, I really enjoyed writing this. I've never done a one shot before and I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. So there you go. One request I can check off on my list, hope you like it. Feel free to send in more ideas and please review this. Thanks guys and I'll see ya next time!**

** ~Cap'n Morgan222**


End file.
